left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Whitney County Bridge
The Whitney County Bridge is the county's main bridge that provides transportation access to and from the industrial area as well as more of a direct route to both the cities of Riverside and Fairfield. It is a minor location and the first chapter's main Crescendo Event in the DLC Crash Course in Left 4 Dead. History The bridge is part of a highway that crosses a river and allows vehicles to proceed to and from the town of Riverside. The bridge type design used is a truss bridge that is only two vehicle lanes wide however due to the frequent amount of heavy trucks and vehicles passing by the industrial area, the bridge is most likely reinforced to help accommodate for the extra stress and weight. Just a few miles up the bank, another bridge can be seen however it is a railway bridge used by trains to carry freight to and from the area as well. Current Status When the quarantine of the city of Fairfield failed, refugees headed towards the military outpost at the town of Riverside. The military setup a small outpost near the bridge to help evacuate the civilians, roads were barricaded off, sandbags and spot-lights were setup, and a M35 truck armed with a minigun and howitzer was stationed near the bridge.Once the remaining civilian vehicles entered the bridge, the military closed off the main road with the barricade to stop the infection and protect the civilians, however some buses at the other end crashed and blocked the road preventing any of the remaining refugees from escaping causing them to be trapped for the infected. The Survivors make their way through the alleys leading them to the military outpost and the barricaded bridge. They notice the artillery piece lined up in position ready to blow the barricade allowing the group to continue on. Once someone fires the gun, it alerts the horde where the survivors must defend themselves and wait for the fire to be extinguished where they can then proceed safely across the bridge. When crossing the bridge, they navigate their way past the abandoned cars,trucks,and buses until they reach another dead end. With nowhere to go but down the hill into a storage warehouse, they make their way to the safe room to take a break before pressing on... Landmarks near Whitney County Bridge *Main highway leading onto the bridge *Unnamed retail store undergoing renovation and is leasing space out to the public *Railway overpass *Military flatbed truck with howitzer *Eastern Waterworks *Safe room storage warehouse Notes *There are two bridges that cross the river, one is used for ground transportation, the other for rail transportation *Francis will sometimes read the ad on the building that is leasing out space to the public to which surprises Louis, who asks him sarcastically "when'd you learn to read?" *When using the howitzer to blow up the barricade blocking the path of the Survivors, a vehicle prop will go flying and sometimes on rare occasions will incapacitate or kill Survivors as well as any Infected (such as the Horde or even Witch) **Francis will also comment, telling Zoey to pretend that The Horde are all helicopter pilots (in reference to the beginning of the chapter where Zoey shot the helicopter pilot causing the survivors to crash) *Near completion of crossing the bridge, Francis will make two separate comments on the bridge: ** Upon seeing the Eastern Waterworks building, he will say "Waterworks. That where you pick up your crying supplies Bill? Hahahaha...I am hilarious!" **Upon seeing the highway sign indicating the direction to Riverside he will comment thinking that Riverside is in Canada when in fact the group are still in the state of Pennsylvania. *The bright light signalling to the Survivors is clearly seen at the bridge which may have been the lights on the rooftop of the Riverside First Church (setting of the next campaign, Death Toll). *The parking lot by the Eastern Waterworks instantly kills survivors that jump down to the lot, even though the drop distance is short enough for the survivors to take the fall with no damage or minimal damage. ru:Мост округа Уитни Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Crash Course Category:Locations